Talk:Butcher Pete
Where've you been? Pararaptor 05:23, 18 July 2009 (UTC) 00:23, 6 August 2009 (UTC)]] Jesus H. Christ, people, this is the CHARACTER. Alex 00:24, 6 August 2009 (UTC) FUCK. Spoon 00:26, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you, Vin, for the wonderful new tagline. Alex 00:27, 6 August 2009 (UTC) What is this, some kind of martian sex machine, you sick fuck? Uh uh, no way! Spoon 00:30, 6 August 2009 (UTC) You come here with your spaceman science, and you can't even speak fucking English? I. Do. Not. Fucking. Understand. A. Word. You. Are. Saying! Alex 00:31, 6 August 2009 (UTC) This thing? This? What? Talk? I AM TALKING! What do you want me to say?! Spoon 00:34, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Why don't you go back to Uranus? Ha! OW! Alex 00:35, 6 August 2009 (UTC) What? Don't you raise that fuckin' thing to me again... Oh, you gonna hit me again? Is that... Spoon 00:38, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Poor Vin, he's cool. Maybe we should write him into Eleventy. Alex 00:39, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Hehe... yeah. I actually laughed out loud at that recording. Spoon 00:41, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I was hoping to find him in cryosleep, instead of that worthless ass ninja. Gimme a half drunk Brooklyn homeboy over a ninja any day. Alex 00:44, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Ahem: "What the Fuck?! Who the fuck are you? What? You're here to rescue me?! Oh fuck that, I'm going my OWN way!" Spoon 00:48, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Where's the nearest taxi stop? Alex 00:51, 6 August 2009 (UTC) "What? You want me to... what?! I am NOT gonna fight, nuh uh, no way! They ain't zapping me again!" Spoon 00:54, 6 August 2009 (UTC) "Now where the fuck am I? Why the fuck does this shit happen to me?" Alex 00:56, 6 August 2009 (UTC) "You're a long way from Brooklyn, stranger. What buisness do you have in these parts?" Spoon 01:00, 6 August 2009 (UTC) IDEA FOR OLD YORK DLC!!! Alex 01:02, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Vin? Spoon 01:05, 6 August 2009 (UTC) How'd you guess? Alex 01:06, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ... Spoon 01:09, 6 August 2009 (UTC) You shoulda used it. Alex 01:12, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Ah, yes. Anyway, buy this game. It's funny. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aWUPUbaM-Uc Spoon 01:17, 6 August 2009 (UTC) "It is fortunate that you found me!" -Mr. Jones "Who the hell are you?" -Plumber dude "We must act quickly! He won't bother us further!" "Who the hell are you?" -Myself. Alex 01:24, 6 August 2009 (UTC) 'Tis a good game. Mr. Jones... don't trust him. And the Brooklyn guy is an idiot. And there is 'The Kid'. Spoon 01:28, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Our manly comrade reminds me of ol' Yevgeny. Alex He gets a face full of sniper bullet. Spoon 01:31, 6 August 2009 (UTC) And Isabelle? Alex Check this out. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stormtrooper_effect Alex 01:36, 6 August 2009 (UTC) You 'get with' her. And that was a funny page. Spoon 01:40, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Y'know, The GURPS System's Imperial Stormtrooper Marksmanship Academy thing was going to be included in F1 before the switch to SPECIAL. Alex 01:41, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I did a lot of background reading a while back. Spoon 01:44, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Well... that's all I got. Alex 01:45, 6 August 2009 (UTC) 01:49, 6 August 2009 (UTC)]] Hmm... Marris is usually here by now, and Raptor's been on leave long enough. Alex 01:53, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Well, goodnight from 3am England! Spoon 01:54, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Goodnight, ye accursed basterd. I'll see ye in hell! Alex 02:00, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I heard that! Spoon 02:02, 6 August 2009 (UTC) And you deserved it! Oh, Bayo... Alex 02:03, 6 August 2009 (UTC)